


Candle on the Water

by Lsama_no_miko



Category: Digimon Adventure Zero Two | Digimon Adventure 02
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-22
Updated: 2018-02-22
Packaged: 2019-03-22 11:02:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13762734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lsama_no_miko/pseuds/Lsama_no_miko
Summary: Kensuke. Ken wants Davis, but does he want him? Yaoi - don't like, don't read.





	Candle on the Water

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Don’t own Digimon or the lyrics so don’t sue - you won’t get much money off me.

_I’ll be your candle on the water_

_My love for you will always burn._

 

            He thought that now that the Digiworld was safe from MaloMyotismon and Oikawa, Davis would have more time to spend with him instead of the others. But Ken was wrong. The redheaded Digidestined leader was chasing after Kari more than ever now. She had even started going out with him a lot.

            It wouldn’t have minded to the indigo haired boy much, but Davis was his jogress partner and the former tyrant of the Digiworld had begun developing feelings for the Keeper of Courage and Friendship as a result of being synchronized with the boy. Of course he had felt strongly about Davis before, but it was usually a strong desire to crush his spirit and make him as subservient as Wormmon had been.

 

_I know you’re lost and drifting_

_But the clouds are lifting_

_Don’t give up you have somewhere to turn_

 

            That was what was keeping the Keeper of Kindness from really expressing his growing love for the auburn haired Digidestined. He was afraid Davis would never truly accept the love of someone who made the lives of countless innocents a living hell. Ken had even said it himself; he was a monster. Not even the other Digidestined had truly accepted him. Not one of them cared enough to spare some time outside the Digiworld to be with him.

            Only Davis had, until he resumed his mad crush on Kari again that is. It seemed that even the one human friend he had had lost interest and abandoned him for someone more worthy.

 

            Davis sighed checking the caller id on the phone. Still no word from a certain indigo haired Keeper of Kindness. “What’s going on in that mind of yours, Ken?” he asked, wishing his best friend and jogress partner would open up more. “You hardly talk to me.”

            True Ken wasn’t much of a talker, but he had loosened up somewhat now that the threat to both worlds was gone. But it just wasn’t enough for the auburn haired Keeper of Courage and Friendship. He didn’t like it when Ken still kept things from him and the others.

            DemiVeemon had tried to get Minomon to tell him what was up with Ken, but the little digimon was as clueless as Davis. As close he and Ken were, the indigo haired boy kept his feelings for Davis a secret from him as well, trusting no one with his already shattered heart. Ever since Sam’s death and Ryo’s disappearance, Ken had kept his heart behind a wall of ice, which was slowly beginning to melt.

            “You hardly even want to play soccer with me anymore,” the auburn haired boy said retreating to his room before his sister returned from wherever it was she’d gone.

            Just then the phone rang. He leapt and went to grab the receiver off its base, but changed his mind as soon as skin touched plastic. Kari’s name and number came across the id.

            Sure he liked her. He liked her a lot, but right now he just didn’t feel like talking to her. The one he wanted to talk to most at the moment was frustratingly keeping his distance.

            The answering machine clicked on and the voice of the Keeper of Light filled the empty apartment. “Hey Davis, it’s Kari. I was wondering if you’d like to see the Harry Potter movie with me. Guess you’re not home from school yet. Anyway, call me back, ‘k? See ya!” The machine beeped then went silent once more as the girl on the other end hung up.

            “Maybe I should go with her. It’s not like Ken’s dying to see me all the time,” Davis said taking the portable phone into his room.

 

_I’ll be your candle on the water_

_Till every wave is warm and bright._

_My soul is there beside you._

_Let this candle guide you,_

_Soon you’ll see a golden stream of light._

            Once again Ken found it hard to concentrate on the history lesson for the day. He had been drifting away to think of a certain redheaded Digidestined and  ** _her_**. How he envied the Keeper of Light, everyone admired and loved her; even  _his_  Davis. She had blinded his only friend so that she was all he could see.

            He played with the treasure he kept hidden in his pocket. When he had first captured Davis, he secretly cut off a lock of the boy’s wild auburn hair. He had originally had wanted it as a trophy for when he succeeded in defeating him, but it had become a source of comfort for him. He’d stroke it whenever he felt nervous, scared or just lonely, and whenever he did, he would imagine Davis telling him everything will be all right and he’d start to feel better almost instantly. He smiled as he once again daydreamed of sitting next to the Keeper of Courage and Friendship.

            Couldn’t Davis see how much the indigo haired Keeper of Kindness cared for him? He had thought the redhead truly cared for him. After all, he was the first and only one to forgive and accept him as one of the Digidestined. But now it was as if the indigo haired boy had been removed from Davis’ world, left alone and forgotten.

            ‘Can’t you see that she’s dating you out of pity?!’ Ken’s mind screamed. ‘Kari’ll so get tired of you, Davis.’

            He snapped back to attention when his nerdish neighbor nudged his foot and began to read the paragraph the teacher had asked him to.

            ‘I’d never give up on you,’ the indigo haired boy thought when his mind was free to roam again. ‘I’d do anything to make you happy, Davis. Only you and I can truly understand each other.’

            It was true. He did understand the Digidestined leader, better than any of them in fact. As a result of their hearts connecting when their digimon first jogress digivolved, Ken had seen what was hidden behind the auburn haired boy’s brash façade. Davis was very insecure. He, like him, also felt unloved at home and needed someone to love and love him back. Thus the need to be in the center of attention. These were all things Ken was feeling or had felt at sometime in his life so he believed he was what Davis needed most.

 

_A cold and friendless tide has found you,_

_Don’t let the stormy darkness pull you down._

            Had he still been the Digimon Emperor, Ken would have gladly slapped a dark ring or spiral on the boy and that would have ended all of his love trouble - all problems solved. Davis would be his and he’d be free to love him back with no worries of rejection whatsoever.

            But he no longer had the Digital world in his iron fist. He gave that life of evil and cruelty when Wormmon died in his arms. He no longer had the desire to control anything or anyone. He still wanted Davis, but he wanted the Digidestined leader to love him of his own free will, not because he had brainwashed him into it. Ken would wait for him to come to him, even if he had to wait forever.

            However, it was getting increasingly frustrating.

 

            “Dammit, Ken!” Davis kicked the side of his bed.

            “What’s up, Davis?” DemiVeemon asked, coming out from under the bed and slightly shaking from the sudden earthquake.

            His auburn haired partner laughed nervously. “Sorry ‘bout that, buddy. I didn’t mean to scare ya. I uh… failed another test and I have to take a make up tomorrow,” he said hoping the blue digimon would buy it.

            “You sure that’s what you’re really upset about?” the little blue digimon asked, “You said, ‘Ken’.”

            “It’s nothing DemiV. I’m just a little mad about that test.”

            “O.k. if you say so.” He knew Davis would talk when he was ready to. “How about us getting some ice cream?”

            Davis couldn’t resist the urge to chuckle. “That’s your solution to everything isn’t it?” he said, picking his partner up.

            “Works for me,” the blue creature quipped back.

            The Keeper of Courage and Friendship smiled. If only his lovelife was that simple. Once again Ken had failed to show up after school for a visit. He was missing his best friend something fierce and had wished he’d come by more often. But the Keeper of Kindness had gotten into the habit of avoiding him unless they had business in the Digiworld.

            Davis had called his home. His stupid mother had answered and said that Ken was too busy to talk; too busy to talk to his best friend. What she really meant was that the indigo haired boy did not want to talk to him. He wasn’t as smart as most kids his age, but Davis had enough sense to take a hint.

            That was the cause of the boy’s attack on the helpless bed. The one person he cared most for and was now starting to think of more than a best friend, was shutting him out again and it was driving him nuts. “I really should just go over there,” he mumbled staring into space.

            “Hmm?” DemiVeemon queried, barely pausing in his attack on the bowl of Rocky Road in front of him.

            “Nothing,” replied Davis, unable to each his share of ice cream, now melted. “Just think out loud.”

            “’K,” DemiVeemon silently wished that the Keeper of Courage and Friendship would get his rear in gear and patch up things between him and the Keeper of Kindness.

 

_I’ll paint a ray of hope around you_

_Circling in the air lighted by a prayer._

            Ken read the same paragraph for the umpteenth time. “Damn!” he swore, slamming shut the book and throwing it to the floor.

            “Ken?” Minomon asked cautiously, cringing more out of habit than fear.

            “Sorry old friend,” the indigo haired boy apologized, “I just can’t seem to concentrate today. Actually, I’ve been like that a lot recently.”

            “It’s about Davis isn’t it?” the little green digimon said, guessing his partner’s mind.

            “What makes you think that?” Ken asked, trying not to blush. He wasn’t ready for others to know of his feelings for the redheaded boy.

            “I know you better than you think, Ken,” was the reply, “I see the way you look at that picture Kari gave you. And you’ve been looking at it more than Sam’s now.”

            The Keeper of Kindness picked his friend up and sat down on the lower bunk of his bed. “I can’t hide anything from you can I?”

            “Nope!” the digimon answered with a giggle.

            “You’re right. It is Davis,” Ken said lying back down. “I care for him so much, but it’s as if he doesn’t remember I’m around or that he doesn’t want to be my friend anymore.”

            Minomon sat quietly on the boy’s chest for a moment. “Why don’t you tell him?” he said staring his partner in the eyes.

            “I-I’m scared to,” Ken stammered back.

            “Well I think he needs to know how you feel about him, Ken.”

            “But what if…”

            The little green digimon sighed, getting annoyed. “Call him already!” he almost yelled while bouncing up and down on his Digidestined’s chest.

 

            Meanwhile…

            Davis sighed, staring at the ceiling was no fun, but neither was constantly fretting over Ken – not knowing whether his fellow Digidestined and jogress partner wanted to still be friends or not. Ken’s sudden cold shoulder treatment was killing him. So was the growing attraction he’d developed.

            It had gotten so bad that all he could think of now was the indigo haired Keeper of Kindnes. So bad in fact that Davis had done something no one would have ever expected him to – he broke a date with Kari.

            “Just go over there and tell ‘im already!” DemiVeemon said, unknowingly mimicking his fellow digimon’s words. The auburn haired boy snapped back to reality.

            “Yeah I guess I really should,” he agreed, but made no attempt to move from the bed.

 

_I’ll be your candle on the water,_

_This flame inside of me will grow._

_Keep holding on, you’ll make it,_

_Here’s my hand, so take it,_

_Look for me, reaching out to show_

_As sure as rivers flow,_

            Ken’s heart raced with each and every ring of the phone. Could he keep his calm and nerve to tell Davis how he felt? After a few rings, the call was answered. “Hi, this is Davis,” came the beloved voice.

            “Davis, it’s Ken…”

            “You’ve reached the Motomiya residence. Nobody’s home right now so leave a message and we’ll get back to ya.”

            Ken sighed. He’d gotten the stupid answering machine. He should have known better, but he’d been pretty much out of it lately. There was a beep then the former Digimon Emperor gulped before speaking again.

            “Davis, it’s me… Ken. We  _need_  to talk. There’s something very important I have to tell you so if you’re there, please,  _please_  pick up the phone.”

 

            Davis’ hand was about to turn the doorknob when the phone rang. Thinking it was Kari calling to ask why he’d broken their date, he bother checking the id or to wait for the machine to pick up. He opened the apartment door, then left – completely missing Ken’s desperate message.

 

            Ken hung up the phone after waiting for someone to pick up only to have the machine cut him off in the end. “Dammit, Davis!!”

            Grabbing his jacket, the indigo haired boy dashed for and out the door, ignoring his mother’s and digimon’s frantic questions.

 

            He got off the train at the Odaiba station only to get knocked over by a wild redheaded blur. “Hey! Watch it!” he called, brushing himself off.

            “Sorry ‘bout that, but I’m in a hurry,” replied his auburn haired assailant.

            “Davis?!” the indigo haired boy said in surprise, recognizing the voice.

            “Ken?!” the other boy echoed, equally surprised. “What are you doing here?!”

            Ken blushed, somewhat relieved to find his beloved friend so quickly. “There’s something I  _have_  to tell you,” he managed to say faltering only a tiny bit.

            “Tell me what, Ken? What’s up?”

            “Not here, please,” the Keeper of Kindness said, still blushing and not liking the growing crowd of people who were beginning to stare at them. ‘Damn publicity,’ he silently cursed.

            “Let’s go to the park then,” his friend suggested.

            Ken nodded, letting the other Digidestined lead him away from the train station.

 

            “So what did you want to talk to me about?” Davis asked his friend and latest crush once they had settled under one of the park’s more secluded trees.

            The Keeper of Kindness looked away, unable to look him in the eye. “I should be getting back,” he said, “Mama’s probably worried sick.”

            “Don’t you dare run out on me, Ken. You’ve something to say to me, say it.” Davis looked down at the grass, blushing. ‘Say it or I’m afraid I’ll do something really stupid.’

            “Davis I…” Ken bit his lip, never had he been so nervous in his life. Stroking the lock of his jogress partner’s hair wasn’t helping this time either. “I-I’m in love with you.”

            The auburn haired boy stared at him. Had he heard right? “W-What did you just say?!”

            “I said I’m in love with you, Davis,” the indigo haired boy replied, dead sure he had just offended and consequently lost his only human friend by that statement.

 

_I’ll never let you go,_

_I’ll never let you go,_

_I’ll never let you go._

 

            “R-Really, Ken?”

            “Please don’t hate me,” the Keeper of Kindness begged, trying hard to prevent the tears welling up in his eyes from escaping, “It was a stupid thing for me to say.”

            Davis laughed. “I don’t hate you, silly. And it wasn’t stupid.”

            “You don’t? It’s not?”

            “Nuh-uh. Ken…” the Keeper of Courage and Friendship put his fingers together and began to twiddle them. “I… uh… oh heck! I love you too, Ken!”

            This time it was Ken who doubted his ears. “Davis, don’t tease me please.”

            Davis blushed furiously then carefully took the indigo haired boy’s hand in his. “I’ve wanted to tell you that for a while now, but you started to avoid me again. “I’m not teasing you, Ken. I’m telling you the truth when I said I love you.”

            “Davis…” was all he got out before he was silenced by a pair of lips gently pressing against his.

            “Does that look like I’m joking?” his redheaded friend asked.

            Ken smiled and shook his head then captured Davis’ head in his hands. “I’m sorry I even doubted you,” he said before returning the kiss.

 

            High up in the tree a pair of feline blue eyes peered down at the two lovers. Stifling a giggle, the white cat said to herself, “So that’s why Davis broke the date for today. Hate to admit it, but they do make a kawaii couple.”

            Gatomon decided to give the boys their privacy and silently and carefully leapt out of the tree unseen. “Wait till Kari hears about this,” she murmured with a giggle and extremely feline smirk.

 

~Owari~


End file.
